Unseen
by Poshers
Summary: Just a short story on a day in the park.


When I look back on my years as a little girl, I always seem to smile. People must have found me interesting, as surly I did, or maybe even odd. My curly red hair was everywhere at once, and a goofy smile was always on my face. One of the most amazing things about me though, were my dark emerald eyes. They always had the ability to see what slipped by so many others. They saw behind closed doors, and still do sometimes, but I think some of it faded away as I grew out of my childish innocence and curiosity. I remember one day I was taking a walk with my grandmother in a park near her house. My Grandmother loved it there, and she took me every time I visited. From what I remember it was beautiful, with its small lake, and tall, thick trees. Nature seemed peaceful in that little park and it always attracted people just wanting to relax. I enjoyed spending time there, sitting and watching a fraction of other's lives, getting as deep as I could into their own selves with just one glance, but that day I finally decided to let my grandmother in on my secret passion. I sat down on a bench, focusing on a certain person. My grandmother sat beside me, watching my expression with curiosity. "She isn't happy here. " I said, still giving my full attention to my subject. "Who isn't?" My grandmother asked, curiosity rising. "Her." I pointed with my small finger to a girl with dark brown hair, playing with other teenagers her age. "The way she smiles, I can see it inside of her. I see a demon in there Gramma." "What do you mean honey?" She asked, almost frightened of what I said. "She' not a bad woman Gramma, she's just sad, the demon is sad too. I think its gonna kill her Gramma." My grandmother gasped at my words, I said them impassively, though I felt pain for her, I did not understand it all until much later. "How do you know such things?" My grandmother was never one to accuse a child of lying; her voice was gentle and friendly. "I told you, her smile, it's not right. I just see these things Gramma, I just know." I was quiet for another moment, my eyes drifting for someone else to see. "See her?" My grandmother nodded, tracing my finger to a woman and her husband. "She's hiding something. The way she moves and talks, she's lying to him. A life is gone inside of her Gramma." I'm sure any other adult would have punished me for saying such things, but I think my grandmother truly believed me. I could almost sense her waiting for whom I was to find next. My words surprised me sometimes, when I think about it, I still don't know how I understood the things I said, I was much to young to know about such things, especially with what I was to see next. "Oh Gramma, it's beautiful." "What is dear?" I pointed my finger once again, leading it to two young people arguing near a small ice cream stand. The girl was short, blond hair flowing down her back in a peculiar yet intriguing hairstyle. A bun was twisted on each side of her head holding the two pigtails in place. She screamed at a young man, tall with black hair, as if she were a child. He just laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, saying something each time to provoke the girl even more. "They're in love Gramma." She laughed, and I think she began to truly doubt my words. "My child, you must be kidding, those two look as if they can barely stand each other, you must be seeing wrong." "No Gramma," I protested, "I see just fine. They love each other, just too proud, just too scared, that's all. See their smiles, see their eyes, that's love in em Gramma, they just don't know it yet." My grandmother smiled. "Whatever you say my child, anything is possible." "It's more than that Gramma, its destiny." My grandmother let out a small laugh at my seriousness on the subject and took my hand. "Come on, I think you've had enough of this for one day." As we walked off, the girl who had been by the ice cream stand stopped and looked at me, I smiled. She quickly turned back to the man, continuing her actions like she never saw me, but I know she did. Somehow I think deep inside she knew what I was thinking, that I was trying to tell her not to be afraid. Once in awhile when the mood is right or when I am watching a romantic movie, I wonder what happened to that couple at the park. I already knew though, for I saw the love that had gone unseen. 


End file.
